


Karma is a girl dog.

by ScrooUAll



Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games), Amateur Surgeon 3: Tag Team Trauma
Genre: Big dom small sub, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Deepthroating, Digestion, Dominant Rev Apocalypse, Dominant Reverend Apocalypse, Fatal Vore, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scat Ending, Skull Fucking, Small Sub Big Dom, Submissive Hubris D'Obscene, Vomiting, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrooUAll/pseuds/ScrooUAll
Summary: What happens when you piss off the leader of Robotopia?
Relationships: Rev Apocalypse/Hubris D'Obscene, Reverend Apocalypse/Hubris D'Obscene
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Karma is a girl dog.

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: Reverend is OOC in this one, aaaaand my mind kinda factory resetted so i dont know robotopia stuff aha ha)
> 
> (And this is a short fic!)

(Note: Reverend is OOC in this one, aaaaand my mind kinda factory resetted so i dont know robotopia stuff aha ha)

(And this is a short fic!)

Reverend Apocalypse, who was the leader of Robotopia, was walking to a secret room, holding his book he carries all the time.

He was beyond pissed for the shit Hubris pulled off, especially tricking him to believe he was his fellow friend, Bumps Grinder.

Reverend has a lot up his sleeve, one which will rid Hubris and his evil for good.

The large man in the yellow coat arrived, he opened the knob and entered the room.

He flicked the light on, revealing Hubris tied to a bed, growling at Reverend. Raeverend slapped Hubris really hard to make him stop.

"It's about HIGH time your satan games are done!" Reverend snapped at Hubris. Hubris only laughed. "Or Else What?" Hubris talked back in a smartass tone.

Reverend began undoing his belt and took his erect cock out and grabbed Hubris by his neck pulling him closer.

Hubris looked at Reverend and gasped in shock, Rev was 10.8 inches. Hubris before he said anything got his head shoved to Reverend's Crotch.

Hubris was in vain trying to get away from Rev but Rev had a strong grip on Hubris. Rev went to a more brutal pace, Hubris was choking on Rev's cock as all he wanted was realease.

Rev was sweating as he was about to cum and when he did he slammed to Hubris's face releasing the cum on his face. Hubris began to vomit on Rev, making him more livid.

Hubris was gasping for air, cum was leaking out of his mouth and nose. He didn't get to catch a break as Rev Ripped him from the bed and pulled his pants down.

Reverend didn't bother preparing Hubris as he forced inside Hubris. Hubris was crying and gasping for breath, he needed to get away.

But there was no escape.

Hubris was soon going to meet his end.

Reverend was going at his most violent pace, his member was ripping up Hubris's walls and drawing blood.

Blood was dripping everywhere from Hubris, who was in great pain.

Is this his fate?

Is this how Useful Brotherhood will end?

Reverend grabbed Hubris by his throat and went all the way and released his seed inside Hubris, The blood mixing with cum as Reverend panted.

Reverend then grabbed Hubris and shoved his head inside bis mouth and grabbed his arms so he won't escape.

Hubris was too weak and ravaged to struggle. so he accepted his fate.

Reverend then shoved his shoulders and lifted his head up, one hand rubbing his thick throat bulge. Which was Hubris.

Reverend then shaken his head while engulfing his torso, blood dripping from Hubris.

Hubris's head slowly dripped inside Reverend's stomach, this was his end.

Being raped and swallowed alive by Robotopia's Leader. Rev. Apocalypse.

Reverend gulped up Hubris's legs and licked up his feet and swallowed Hubris down.

Reverend Felt Hubris slide into stomach and panted more. He put his pants and belt back on and laid on the bed, rubbing his stomach.

Hubris was already melting inside Reverend. His bones showing and blood oozing everywhere. His fat and blood strewn everywhere.

Reverend begans sleeping as Hubris was dying.

Hubris breathed one last acid filled breath before he died.

Reverend will have to do serious Work tommorow. Which is shitting out Hubris's bones.

Reverend was groaning loudly as he was straining, the half digested skull sliding out of Reverend causing him to yell. Reverend huffed as it slid out.

Reverend looked down, seeing the bones of Hubris D' Obscene slide out of him and landing into the toilet.

When Reverend was done shitting out the bones of Hubris he wiped himself and flushed, washing his hand afterthat and grabbed his book and left.

Hurbis D' Obscene was no more...


End file.
